Mmo style!
by Melancholicat
Summary: Stan et Kyle jouent au même jeu sans le savoir: TRU ONLINE ! Le premier trouve d'ailleurs un peu étrange la façon dont lui et un autre joueur qu'il croise s'entendent beaucoup trop bien ! Jusqu'où est-ce que ça va mener ? (One-Shot)


Bonjour ! Voici une autre de mes expérimentation, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire un commentaire constructif ! :)

* * *

Les deux garçons étaient assis en tailleur à même le sol, juste devant le canapé de la famille Marsh. Le rouquin au chapeau vert se balançait de droite à gauche, le bout de sa langue venant pointer légèrement entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il était concentré à appuyer sur une multitude de boutons à la fois. La manette noire qu'il tenait entre ses mains provoquait une pluie de cliquetis qui résonnaient dans la pièce. À sa gauche, son meilleur ami de toujours, fronçait les sourcils alors qu'il enchaînait les combinaisons improbables sur sa propre manette. Le téléviseur – relativement nouveau – diffusait les images d'un jeu de combat en mouvement constant. Deux personnages sautaient et frappaient dans le vide, s'approchant puis s'éloignant pour s'esquiver comme dans une danse nuptiale exotique où deux animaux ailés chercheraient à s'impressionner en décrivant de grands arcs dans le ciel. Les deux amis arrivaient, malgré la complexité de l'opération à laquelle ils prenaient part, à tenir une conversation plus que sensée. C'était d'ailleurs ahurissant de voir la simplicité avec laquelle ils arrivaient à se comprendre sans même se regarder.

\- Bordel qu'il m'énerve dernièrement

Le petit garçon juif avait lâché ça sans contexte, sans indice. Il l'avait simplement laissé tomber comme une pierre sur un lac calme et plat.

\- Kenny ?

\- Ouais.

La facilité avec laquelle Stan avait deviné de qui Kyle parlait lui donnait l'air d'un devin. Pourtant ce n'était pas inhabituel chez les deux camarades, et ils ne détournèrent même pas les yeux de leur écran.

\- Parce qu'il rate toujours les cours ?

\- Et aussi parce qu'il parle toujours de cul. Même quand-

\- Même quand on comprend pas ce qu'il dit.

\- Exactement !

Kyle laissa tomber sa manette sur la moquette sépia du sol dans un mouvement d'abandon, les bras bien larges et mous.

\- Bordel ! T'as pas fini de gâgner à Smash ?

\- Désolé d'être meilleur que toi !

Le brun avait répondu cela dans un sourire joueur dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

\- C'est juste parce que le jeu est à toi et que tu peux te pratiquer en cachette, avoue-le !

\- Jamais !

Les deux enfants se mirent à rire doucement avant d'être interrompus par une suite de bruits sourds et lourds venant de la cuisine. Les murs tremblaient à chaque apparition des bruits et aussi rapidement qu'une ombre, le père de Stan entra dans le salon, se propulsant dans les airs pour atterrir sur le canapé comme une baleine échouée.

\- Bon les mioches, c'est l'heure de mon émission alors on me laisse la place ! Allez allez, Kyle, retourne chez toi.

L'interpellé se redressa lentement, cherchant le regard de son ami. Les deux souriaient légèrement, le roux car il trouvait la situation drôle, et le brun car il en était mal à l'aise. Ce dernier accompagna son ami jusqu'à l'extérieur où il lui tendit un poing fermé avec un sourire toujours plus grand qui fut partagé. Kyle ferma sa main et donna un léger coup sur le poing de son ami pour signifier « Au revoir ».

\- Bon bah, à plus vieux !

\- Ouais, à plus Stan !

Il referma la porte tandis que son ami rejoignait le trottoir, agitant la main sans se retourner. Puis, le garçon fit demi-tour et ignora complètement son père qui fixait son émission de cuisine avec un regard de phoque. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant avec ça. Sans se faire prier, le brun monta les escaliers deux-par-deux et atteignit sa chambre. Il ferma la porte d'un mouvement fluide dès qu'il entendit son père gémir un de ses horribles « Oh la belle quiche ! » et tira la chaise de son bureau d'ordinateur avant de s'y assoir. La machine était déjà allumée et une boite rectangulaire s'affichait au beau milieu de l'écran :

« Chargement complété à 100%, cliquez ici pour lancer TRU ONLINE »

Enfin ! Ce foutu mmorpg qu'il avait trouvé en surfant sur le web la veille lui avait pris toute la journée à s'installer ! Il allait finalement pouvoir le découvrir. Il posa sa main sur la sourie et fit glisser le curseur jusqu'au bouton de lancement.

« Veuillez choisir le nom de votre personnage »

Le brun posa une main sur son menton et prit un air de philosophe, fronçant les sourcils. Puis, de sa main libre, il tapa lentement : « Stlain ».

Pendant ce temps, Kyle retirait ses chaussures tout en refermant la porte de sa maison.

\- Maman, papa, je suis rentré.

Sans attendre de réponse, le garçon accourut dans sa chambre et ouvrit son ordinateur, trépignant d'impatience. Bien qu'il adorait passer du temps avec son meilleur ami Stan, il ne pouvait pas attendre pour enfin jouer à TRU ONLINE ! Ce jeu n'avait pas été très attendu, mais le garçon y voyait enfin une manière d'occuper son temps mort de façon « semi-productive ». Aussi dès que l'écran s'alluma, il tapa son mot de passe aussi rapidement que frappe la foudre et cliqua sur l'icône du jeu dès qu'il l'aperçu. Le menu de création s'ouvrit aussitôt et une boîte de dialogue stylisée apparut :

« Veuillez choisir le nom de votre personnage »

Sans hésiter une seconde, ses doigts s'activèrent sur les touches de son clavier : « Hiler » Ce n'était pas un pseudonyme qu'il utilisait souvent, mais il y avait pensé toute la journée. C'était un jeu de mot avec « Healer », la classe qu'il choisit pour son personnage.

Il se connecta au jeu presque en même temps que le brun le faisait, chez lui. La première chose que Stan vit en lançant le jeu fut l'intérieur d'une vieille tour de briques craquelées. L'espace était restreint par les piles de livres de couleurs ternes qui trainaient ça-et-là en dehors des étagères qui étaient de toute façon déjà bien remplies. La tour était sombre et bien qu'il y avait des bougies trainant un peu partout sur le sol, elles étaient toutes soit éteintes, soit consumées jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'utilisable. La qualité graphique du jeu était si remarquable qu'on pouvait distinguer les petites gouttes de cires blanches qui perlaient au sol près des chandelles décédées. Il n'y avait qu'une seule mince fenêtre creusée à même le mur qui laissait pénétrer un rayon de lumière blanche où flottait la poussière ambiante. Comme sortie : une seule échelle se présentait sur la droite, menant probablement à ce qu'on pourrait considérer le rez-de-chaussée.

Devant le corps robuste et musclé de Stlain, qui était un fier guerrier portant une mince armure de cuire et arborant une épée légère dans son dos, se trouvait un vieillard à la barbe si longue qu'elle prenait la poussière du sol dès qu'il marchait. Sa longue tignasse blanche tombait également jusqu'à ses chaussures usées et Stan ne pouvait définir avec certitude si la robe qu'il portait était effectivement grise ou si elle avait autrefois été blanche.

Le vieil homme ridé se plaignait sourdement, et il sursauta dès que Stlain fit un pas en avant.

« Oh ! Aventurier, vous voilà réveillé ! Vous avez fait une sacré chute dites donc ! Comment, vous vous ne souvenez de rien ? Oh, ça vous reviendra ! Ou pas. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on aurait pu attendre d'un magicien.

« Bien bien, je sais que ça n'est pas très polis de vous faire une requête alors que vous venez à peine de vous réveiller, mais j'aurais besoin que vous alliez faire une… Une course pour moi. Je ne saurais la faire moi-même en vue de mon piteux état, mais vous me semblez suffisamment en forme. »

Le vieux magicien à la mine triste marqua une pause et Stan cliqua afin d'avancer le dialogue.

« Pourriez-vous aller me chercher dix queues de cochon fraiches ? Ce serait bien aimable. La ferme se trouve sur votre droite en sortant. Suivez le sentier, vous ne pouvez pas la manquer. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Stan cliqua à nouveau, ce qui fit réagir le vieillard d'une manière très soudaine. Il s'exclama d'une voix indignée :

« Si ça va leur faire mal ? Bien sûr que ça va leur faire mal ! Ils vont souffrir horriblement ! Mais bon, ne souffrons nous pas tous ? »

Sur ces mots, le vieil homme baissa la tête et ne dit plus rien. Stan prit l'échelle et quitta l'intérieur du bâtiment aussitôt. Il détestait les phases de tutoriel, c'était toujours des quêtes ennuyeuses qu'on donnait aux joueurs.

Le personnage du garçon se déplaça entre les hautes herbes quelques minutes, suivant un long sentier de terre battue jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un enclos fermé en plein air. De minces planches de bois brunies empêchaient une bonne trentaine de porcs roses d'échapper à leur rectangle où le sol devenait de la boue. Les animaux étaient tout sauf calmes : courant et couinant dans tous les sens afin d'échapper à un autre joueur qui semblait dépenser toute sa stamina dans l'espoir vain d'en attraper un. Le spectacle était assez hilarant pour Stan : Le joueur était un soigneur, il n'avait pas beaucoup de points d'endurance et n'arrivait jamais à atteindre un cochon avant de s'essouffler. Aussi, le brun fit glisser son curseur sur les icônes de son interface afin de déclencher l'expression « Rire ». Ce n'était pas belliqueux, mais simplement bon-enfant. Le joueur cessa alors de s'essouffler en vain et s'approcha du personnage de Stan à la marche. Celui-ci pouvait graduellement lire son pseudonyme tandis qu'il se rapprochait : « Hitl..Hiler » Une voix s'éleva alors, celle d'un garçon qui devait avoir environ son âge :

\- Ça t'amuse de te moquer de moi ?

\- Heu non pas vraiment

\- J'aimerais bien te voir essayer toi !

Stan haussa les épaules derrière son écran et se dirigea alors vers les porcs sans aucune pression. Il sauta par-dessus la barrière, se rapprocha lentement de ses proies et envoya valser son épée d'un seul clique- sectionnant nette la queue d'un porc qui se mit à hurler tout en s'affalant au sol avant de débuter une course folle. Stlain ramassa le fil de chaire rose au sol et se retourna vers le soigneur tout en riant légèrement. Celui-ci ne dit rien et se sauta la barrière à son tour, reprenant sa course folle et vaine.

\- Si tu veux je peux t'aider !

Stan avait dit ça sans vraiment y réfléchir, mais après tout si personne ne l'aidait, ce pauvre joueur ne passerait jamais la première quête ! Hiler arrêta à nouveau de courir pour se rapprocher du guerrier :

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais mec, t'as l'air de beaucoup trop galérer.

Ils passèrent ainsi les vingt minutes qui suivirent à tourner autour des animaux, les poussant à se réfugier dans un coin de l'enclos où ils ne pourraient plus s'échapper avant que l'un des deux garçons ne leur coupe la queue. Stan en profitait pour amorcer une conversation du mieux qu'il le pouvait :

\- Alors, tu aimes quoi dans la vie ?

\- Les jeux vidéo.

\- Sans dec'.

Un léger silence suivit durant lequel ils coursèrent simplement un porc.

\- Tu connais Smash ?

Relança le brun entre deux cliques rythmés.

\- Oh sérieux ? Je viens d'y jouer i peine trente minutes !

\- Quoi ? Moi aussi !

\- Nooon !

\- On est fait pour s'entendre !

Stan avait lâché ces derniers mots dans un sourire tandis qu'il coupait d'un mouvement d'épée fluide la queue du dernier porc. Il l'offrit à Hiler avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur route ensemble vers la vieille tour d'où ils venaient en rigolant. Là-bas, le magicien avait toujours une mine affreuse et il ne se réjouit pas de voir Stlain revenir compléter sa quête.

« Oh aventurier, vous avez là terminé une quête qui était ardue. En voici alors une plus difficile à accomplir. Ce monde est rude et hypocrite, c'est pour cette raison que je vous propose le défi suivant : Faite-vous un ami. Essayez, vous verrez que tous sont hypocrites et que personne ne vous aspirera confiance ! »

Les personnages de Stan et de Kyle se retournèrent alors pour se faire face dans un mouvement unique.

\- Bon bah, amis ?

\- Ouais !

Ils s'ajoutèrent mutuellement à leur liste de contact avant que la voix rêche et essoufflée du vieillard ne se refasse entendre :

« Oh, l'amitié. Vaste et funeste blague, attendez quelques temps et vous verrez que l'hécatombe de- »

D'une seule et même voix, les deux garçons hurlèrent dans leurs micros afin de couvrir la fin du dialogue :

\- TA GUEULE !

Des éclats de rires fusèrent alors chez eux et ils continuèrent à jouer jusqu'à tard le soir avant de se quitter à contre cœur. Était-ce possible de devenir si bon ami avec quelqu'un aussi rapidement ? Il leur semblait que oui.

Le lendemain soir les deux amis se retrouvèrent chez Stan comme à leur habitude. Assis côte-à-côte, ils martelaient leurs manettes tout en serrant les dents sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, trop perdus dans leur concentration et leur envie de gagner à tous prix. Les garçons étaient toujours très compétitifs lorsqu'ils se mesuraient l'un à l'autre dans un jeu ou une compétition quelconque, ce n'était pas vraiment parce qu'ils voulaient la victoire à tous prix mais simplement qu'ils aimaient ajouter du piquant ! Enfin, c'était à moitié vrai. Le brun espérait secrètement vaincre son ami pour le simple petit plaisir sadique de voir sa mine déconfite et confuse. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Kyle avait un regard piteux des plus adorables.

\- Ah mais c'est pas possible !

Le roux avait lâché cette exclamation en même temps que sa manette, qui alla s'écraser au sol énergiquement. Il s'appuya sur ses mains et leva la tête vers le plafond, fermant les yeux et respirant profondément.

\- Comment tu fais pour TOUJOURS me battre ?

\- Tu ne prends jamais de personnages rapides.

Stan avait répondu ça en s'appuyant également sur ses mains pour imiter son ami moqueusement. En se positionnant, il sentit cependant quelque chose de chaud sous sa main et jeta un regard en biais : il avait déposé sa main sur celle de Kyle ! Son cœur frappa dans sa poitrine et il changea de position aussitôt, se remettant en tailleur et fixant l'écran droit devant lui, les mains entre ses jambes et le visage rougit. Ils étaient peut-être meilleurs amis, mais ça, c'était inapproprié. Trois secondes passèrent dans le silence et finalement la curiosité l'emporta sur Stan : il pivota légèrement la tête sur sa droite afin de voir ce que faisait son ami.

Kyle était assis là, toujours appuyé sur ses mains. Cependant, sa tête ne regardait plus le plafond mais l'écran droit devant lui. Le brun voyait clairement qu'il avait les joues rouges également, mais peut-être était-ce simplement à cause de la température ? Pourtant il ne faisait pas trop chaud à l'intérieur… Quoi qu'il en fût, le roux avait l'air de ne jamais avoir remarqué le contact dangereux et le brun soupira.

\- Ah tiens Kyle, j'ai oublié de t'en parler ! J'ai téléchargé un jeu hier et je pense que tu-

La voix portante de Randy s'éleva depuis la cuisine, coupant son fils au beau milieu de sa phrase :

\- Attention la boule !

Les deux amis se regardèrent dans les yeux, confus. Puis ils fixèrent la cuisine d'où une multitude de bruits lourds provenait. En un rien de temps, Randy traversait la cuisine, puis pénétrait dans le salon. Il sauta en l'air, agrippant ses deux jambes pour ne devenir qu'un véritable boulet de canon humain qui alla s'encastrer sur le canapé qui gémit péniblement.

\- Bon les enfants vous connaissez la routine, au revoir Kyle.

Stan haussa les épaules et soupira avant de se relever, accompagné du rouquin.

\- Bon bah je t'en parlerai une autre fois. À plus vieux !

\- Ouais, à plus !

Ils se saluèrent de la main une dernière fois tandis que Kyle mettait ses chaussures, puis il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Au moment où il se retrouva seul avec son père, Stan s'enfuit au premier étage avec un air agacé. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre et se connecta directement à TRU ONLINE. Peut-être que Hiler serait là ?

De son côté, Kyle retira prestement ses souliers en arrivant chez lui. Sa première réaction fut de se rendre dans le salon où il alluma la télévision. C'était assez rare qu'elle ne soit pas ouverte, il devait en profiter pour mettre une chaine intéressante. À peine s'était-il posé sur le canapé qu'une petite voix criarde l'interpella :

\- Yo gabba gabba !

\- Non Ike, pas Yo gabba gabba.

Le rouquin avait-dit ça avec un air énervé, les yeux à demi-clos. Il avait l'habitude de ce qui allait se passer. La voix suraiguë de son jeune frère s'éleva encore, cette fois mécontente :

\- YO GABBA GABBA !

\- Non…

Ike se mit alors à hurler ces mots en boucle et en boucle, sur un ton toujours plus irritant et peiné. Sans grande surprise, sa mère s'en mêla, s'adressant à Kyle depuis la cuisine :

\- Kyle, laisse la télé à ton petit frère.

\- Mais maman, c'est-

\- KYYLE.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé ne poussait pas à la discussion et le garçon se tût. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il descendit du canapé pour se diriger vers sa chambre : boudeur. C'était toujours pareil, à quoi bon lutter. Il se connecta à TRU ONLINE sans grande passion. Il y jouerai plus parce que c'était son plan B que parce qu'il l'avait décidé. À peine s'était-il connecté qu'il se fit inonder de messages privés, provenant tous de Stlain. «Salut»,«Ça va?»,«T'es là?»,«Je peux me téléporter à toi ?»

Kyle sourit alors qu'il répondit «Oui à tout », s'imaginant dans la célèbre scène du film « Bruce le tout puissant » où Bruce, employé comme Dieu, répond oui à toutes les prières pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Un cercle vert portant un symbole étrange en son centre apparût tout près de lui et l'avatar de Stlain émergea lentement du sol.

\- Wow, depuis quand tu peux faire ça ?

\- J'ai continué mes quêtes en t'attendant ! D'ailleurs je dois aller faire un donjon là, tu veux bien venir m'aider ? J'aurais besoin d'un heal

\- Ouais ! Ça me fera prendre des level ! Montre-moi juste le chemin !

Satisfait, Stan se mit en route et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une immense cavité creusée à même une montagne. Le donjon ne comportait pas de porte, ce n'était qu'un trou béant à travers le roc qui descendait dans les profondeurs humides de la terre. Les deux garçons y entrèrent et se firent directement attaqué par les squelettes et zombies qui peuplaient l'endroit. Tout en jetant des sors d'attaque sur les ennemis, le roux se confia à son nouvel ami sur ce qui venait de lui arriver.

\- Ah je te comprends tellement mec ! Mon père est un peu un genre de gros beauf, et il prend toujours la télé pour lui.

\- Hahaha, oui je vois le tableau.

Les deux garçons progressèrent alors, fouillant les cadavres qu'ils laissaient sur leur chemin.

\- Et sinon, tu as déjà eu une copine ?

\- Hein ?

Peut-être que c'était trop étrange comme question finalement. Kyle se sentit gêné d'avoir dit ça mais ne pouvait plus vraiment faire marche arrière.

\- Bah, une copine quoi.

\- Heu… Non pas vraiment, enfin pas réellement. Je ne crois pas que ce soit trop mon truc…

\- Les couples ?

Questionna le roux presque immédiatement, d'une voix innocente.

\- Non ! Les filles…

\- Les filles ? Tu veux dire…

La respiration du juif s'accéléra un peu. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait à quelqu'un de réellement « Homosexuel ».

\- Non ! Enfin, oui ! Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?

\- Tu es gay ?

De l'autre côté de son écran, Stan avait les joues terriblement rouges et son corps entier était parcourus d'une vague de chaleur désagréable.

\- Je crois, oui.

\- Comment tu l'as su ?

Kyle parlait d'une voix rapide et trébuchait presque sur ses mots.

\- Bah, j'ai toujours eu un certain dégout pour les filles, tu vois genre, quand en embrasser une te donne envie de vomir ? Et aussi, j'ai un ami que j'ai toujours énormément apprécié. On est comme fusionnels. Mais c'est un ami alors c'est mort…

\- Oh je vois, désolé… La vérité c'est que je me demandais à propos de moi aussi

\- De toi aussi ?

\- Oui.

Quelques minutes flottèrent où on entendit que les cliques de souries des deux garçons, c'était comme si ils marchaient sur un fil de fer au-dessus d'un ravin. Ils ricanèrent un peu sans raison et Kyle relança :

\- Moi aussi j'ai un meilleur ami avec qui j'ai l'impression de ne faire qu'un. Mais je ne pourrais jamais l'embrasser ou lui faire de câlins.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce serait trop bizarre, les amis ne font pas ça !

\- Oui c'est vrai !

Kyle entendit le rire de Stan au travers son micro, un rire cristallin et court. Finalement ils entrèrent dans la salle finale : une sale circulaire creusée elle aussi à même le roc et la terre. Son toit était en réalité une sorte de dôme qui semblait leur tomber dessus. En son centre se tenait une bête hideuse : une araignée gigantesque, de la taille d'un éléphant, abordant un visage de femme. Bien qu'il fut humain, celui-ci était indubitablement déconstruit et horripilant. Elle avait huit yeux rouges, si serrés dans l'espace restreint de son minois que certains étaient carrément posés sur les joues de la jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux noirs et minces semblaient gluants et recouverts d'une substance collante, probablement la même qui coulait entre ses énormes crocs. « Je vais vous démembrer, et vous nourrirez mes entrailles ! »

\- Hile, soigne-moi à distance !

Stlain avait lâché cet ordre en même temps qu'il était partit en courant autour de la monstruosité, frappant chacune de ses pattes de larges coups d'épées à chaque nouveau cycle qu'il effectuait. Non heureuse de cette agression, la bestiole n'hésitait pas à lui rendre la pareille et à le frapper brusquement dès qu'il restait sur place plus d'une seconde. Un seul coup d'une des pattes velues de la chose pouvait retirer la moitié de la barre de vie de Stlain, et Hiler devait rester aux aguets afin de le soigner dès qu'il se prenait un assaut. Après plusieurs minutes, les huit pattes de la créature tombèrent au sol dans un bruitage répugnant. La bête, écrasée sur son ventre, se prit un coup d'épée final qui la décapita.

\- Woh, incroyable !

Lâcha Hiler avec stupeur en voyant Stlain revenir de cette prouesse.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans tes soins.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et remontèrent en direction de la surface.

\- Sinon, c'est quoi ton type de mec ?

\- Plutôt du genre chétif et mignon. J'aime bien les cheveux roux aussi, ça attise l'œil et pâlit la peau !

\- Arrête, tu me fais flipper !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis roux ! Et je suppose que tu es brun ?

\- Effectivement, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Kyle ignora totalement la question, pris dans un soudain élan d'excitation qu'il n'expliquait pas lui-même.

\- Il faudrait qu'on se rencontre IRL un jour !

\- Haha, oui peut-être...

Le rouquin baissa le ton et essaya de parler plus calmement dans son micro malgré la soudaine poussée d'adrénaline qui l'avait éprise :

\- Non, enfin, je suis sérieux…

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu… as déjà eu un copain ?

La question choqua le brun qui ouvrit de grands yeux devant son écran tandis que de son côté le roux commençait à ronger les ongles de sa main gauche, un sourire inquiet sur le visage.

\- Non…

\- Parce que tu vois… J'ai l'impression qu'on se complète vraiment et… Même si on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps j'aurais aimé qu'on se rencontre en vrai pour voir

\- Tu veux dire comme… Comme être un couple ?

Kyle n'en tenait plus en place, son visage était rouge écrevisse et il battait des pieds dans le vide sous sa chaise :

\- Je pense que je t'aime Stlain !

\- Je…

Les pieds de Kyle restèrent en suspens dans les airs.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… Je pense que je t'aime aussi !

La main de Stan était si moite qu'elle rendait la sourie qu'elle tenait collante. Le souffle court, Kyle baissa les yeux et reprit :

\- Ça… ça veut dire qu'on peut se voir ?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup ça…

Stan entendit alors un bruit de grincement dans son casque, comme celui d'une porte qu'on ouvrait. Une voix de femme résonna de chez Hiler :

\- Kyyle ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ranger tes vêtements tout seul quand ils sont secs ?

\- Mais maman je suis occupé là !

\- Pas de mais, va les chercher.

La bouche du brun s'ouvrit automatiquement. Serait-ce possible ? Non, ce serait trop improbable…

\- Kyle ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est ton nom ça, Kyle ? Genre, Kyle Brofovski ?

La voix du roux craqua tant il était choqué que Stlain connaisse son nom complet :

\- Oui !? Comment tu le sais ?

\- C'est moi !

\- Qui toi ?

Le brun déglutit avec difficulté. Son visage était un peu trempé et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il menaçait de lui défoncer la poitrine, de prendre le premier train vers une destination lointaine et de ne plus jamais revenir. Malgré tout ses lèvres bougèrent.

\- Stan Marsh ?

\- Stan !?

Kyle porta la main à son cœur et se remit à balancer des jambes comme un tic nerveux. Son meilleur ami, gay ? Qui aime les roux ? Qui a une relation fusionnelle avec son propre meilleur ami ? Les mêmes pensées accompagnant les mêmes conclusions coulaient fluidement dans les esprits des deux jeunes garçons qui s'exclamèrent en même temps :

\- T'ES SÉRIEUX !?


End file.
